


two is better than one

by blindinglights



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Double Penetration, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27716255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindinglights/pseuds/blindinglights
Summary: Zack drapes himself along Cloud’s back, peering over his shoulder at where his younger self is currently laid out on the bed. His younger self’s hands are gripping tight to Cloud’s hips enough to bruise as Cloud starts working himself down on his cock. Zack smirks as he presses a kiss against Cloud’s shoulder.
Relationships: Zack Fair/Cloud Strife, Zack Fair/Cloud Strife/Zack Fair
Comments: 10
Kudos: 80





	two is better than one

**Author's Note:**

> Me, months ago: I'm going to write Cloud getting fucked by two Zacks
> 
> IT HAS TAKEN ME A WHILE, BUT I FINALLY FINISHED THIS. I saw a bunch of fanart around Cloud's bday of him with two Zack's and my mind had immediately went "he should get fucked by them both" so, ta-da! Here it is. I had started it months ago, wrote a bunch, didn't like how it was turning out. Started rewriting it, but stopped. Finally sat down and was like, I need to finish this.
> 
> Thank you to s0mnambulist for the beta!

Zack drapes himself along Cloud’s back, peering over his shoulder at where his younger self is currently laid out on the bed. His younger self’s hands are gripping tight to Cloud’s hips enough to bruise as Cloud starts working himself down on his cock. Zack smirks as he presses a kiss against Cloud’s shoulder.

“He feels good, doesn’t he?” Zack asks. 

His younger self nods quickly before tossing his head back with a moan, his back arching as Cloud rolls his hips. Zack pulls away as he starts running his fingers along Cloud’s sides, his back, before stopping at where the two are joined. He rubs his thumb along where Cloud’s stretched around the other Zack’s cock. Cloud’s hips stutter at the feeling, and Cloud gasps at the feeling as Zack keeps rubbing, teasing little presses that have Cloud begging for more even though he’s already full. Zack bites his lip as he considers it. 

They’ve talked about it before briefly, about how Cloud wouldn’t mind more. They thought of toys, of pressing one in alongside Zack’s cock. But now, with his younger self somehow here, maybe.

“You want my cock, too?” Zack asks, nipping at Cloud’s neck.

Cloud moans louder. “Please,” Cloud begs. “Please, come on, Zack.” 

Below them, Zack watches as his younger self’s eyes widen in shock. “What?”

“He’s going to take us both,” Zack says, “but don’t worry, he’s going to love it.” 

“Don’t worry,” Cloud tells younger Zack. “I want this.” 

Younger Zack swallows hard, his bright eyes filled with wonder. Cloud leans down, coaching the younger Zack into a kiss. Zack grabs the lube, coating his fingers before putting his fingers right back against Cloud’s hole. Zack rubs one hand against Cloud’s back while he starts pressing one finger in. It’s a tighter stretch. Zack’s careful, though; slowly pressing in with one and waiting a second as Cloud adjusts to the extra intrusion.

“Zack,” Cloud moans, voice strained. His body is strung tight, and Zack wonders if he could come just sitting on younger Zack’s cock while Zack fingers him. 

Zack slowly pulls his finger out, before pushing back in, starting up a slow rhythm that has Cloud moaning loudly. His noises are always so sweet. Urging Zack on, until Zack’s pressing back in a little faster, pushing in with two instead of one. Younger Zack’s making little noises, little moans that end up swallowed up as Cloud starts kissing him again. Zack can tell he’s trying to keep his hips still, as he tries not to thrust up into Cloud. They’re both doing so well, and Zack tells them so. When Zack presses in with three fingers, Cloud tenses up, and Zack rubs more circles into his back, trying to get him to relax again. 

“Gotta relax, babe,” Zack murmurs against his ear. “I don’t want to accidentally hurt you.” 

“‘M fine,” Cloud says. “Please, Zack, I’m good.” 

“I need to make sure,” Zack says. 

The other Zack is quiet except for the few moans. Zack can tell the signs that his younger self won’t last much longer. But he doubts either of them will. When Zack finally pulls his fingers free, he gives his cock a few strokes before he positions it against Cloud. 

“Ready?” Zack asks. 

“Are you going to fuck me, or keep teasing me?” Cloud asks. 

Zack laughs as he presses in, slow and careful. Cloud cries out, his hands scrambling every direction to grab hold of both Zack’s. Cloud’s got one hand planted on younger Zack’s chest, while the other is holding tight to older Zack’s hair. Zack pulls out, presses back in, still so careful. He stops when Cloud pulls at his hair and tells him to stop.

“Oh my god,” younger Zack says, strained. Zack can tell how hard he’s trying not to thrust up against Cloud. They both know he’s got to get used to the feeling of them both at first, before they start to really move. “Cloud.” 

“Yeah,” Cloud says breathlessly. “You can move.” 

Younger Zack thrusts up as Zack starts to pull back out. Cloud cries out as they start up a rhythm. Younger Zack can’t help the words that spill out of his mouth, gentle praises that make Cloud get louder and louder. It’s such a tight fit , feels so good against Zack’s cock as he presses in along his younger self. 

“So good for us,” Zack murmurs his praises against the shell of Cloud’s ear. “Feels so good, Cloud.” 

“Yeah,” younger Zack agrees as he runs his hands up Cloud’s sides. “You’re perfect.” 

“When you go back to your time, gonna have to do this with your Cloud,” Zack says. “He really is perfect. For me. Us.” Zack punctuates it with another thrust. Cloud’s moans are picking up, little hiccups every time they push in. He can tell that Cloud’s close, can feel it in the way Cloud constricts around them, in the way that Cloud keeps chanting their name. 

“You think I should?” younger Zack asks, biting his lip. 

“He wants you,” Cloud assures him. “I always did. Just make a move, Zack.” 

“Okay,” younger Zack says with a shaky nod. “Fuck, I’m so close.” 

“Then come,” both Zack and Cloud tell him. And younger Zack does, thrusting up hard twice before he comes with a shout of Cloud’s name. Cloud follows soon after that, coming hard across younger Zack’s chest. 

Zack feels it as his younger self slips out. Cloud’s pliant between them. Zack holds him tight by the hips, but doesn’t move, restraining himself as he asks. When Cloud taps him on the thigh, Zack starts to move again. He’s rough, fast; fucking Cloud just the way he usually likes as he chases his own orgasm. He muffles a shout against Cloud’s neck as he comes. 

They both tumble down against younger Zack. Cloud falls down on top of him, but Zack collapses beside them. 

“Wow,” younger Zack says as he attempts to catch his breath.

Zack laughs. “Was it as good as you imagined?” 

“Yeah,” younger Zack says breathlessly. “It was even better.” 

“Dream come true,” Cloud says. “Getting fucked by two of you.” 

Zack rubs a soothing circle into Cloud’s thigh. “Younger me is gonna have to go back and try to woo you.” 

“Maybe he’ll do it a lot quicker than you did originally. Now that he knows,” Cloud says. 

“Thank you,” younger Zack says. “I’ll talk to him, if or when I go back.”

“I’m sure you’ll be back by morning,” Zack tells him. “Still don’t know how you’re here, but that sure was fun.” 

“That was the best fuck I’ve had, so I should probably be thanking you,” Cloud says, pressing a quick kiss against younger Zack’s lips. Cloud yawns. “Good luck.” 

Younger Zack grins, but doesn’t say anything more. They’re all tired, so Zack wishes them all good night. Cloud snuggles up between them, a blissful smile on his face. It doesn’t take long at all for either of them to fall asleep. Sure enough, come morning when Zack wakes up, younger Zack is gone. Zack murmurs a good luck quietly before pulling Cloud back against him, burying his face against the back of his neck as he falls back asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm over on twitter at @fairestzack!


End file.
